


Tutto è un gioco di scacchi (Everything is Chess)

by TheMajesticTrilobite



Series: Scotch [Traduzione Italiana] [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTrilobite/pseuds/TheMajesticTrilobite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Sherlock chiede un favore a Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutto è un gioco di scacchi (Everything is Chess)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything Is Chess (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337636) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> NdA: Questa è venuta un po’ dal nulla. Be’, è venuta dalla Sherlockathon. E molto riflettere su Mycroft. Ho inventato un background familiare che si adattasse alle mie esigenze. E, come sempre, grazie ad artacuda per essere la mia compagna di speculazione.  
> Inoltre, themusecalliope ha creato una bellissima podfic! http://www.mediafire.com/?bx3n5nthbt3iivp
> 
> NdT: Ovviamente, le NdA si riferiscono all’originale inglese, ma ho voluto tradurle comunque, perché trovo spesso che “conoscere” l’autore di un’opera (qualunque essa sia) aggiunga all’esperienza. A parte questo, volevo solo dire che ho sempre guardato Sherlock in inglese e la prima traduzione di questo lavoro l’ho fatta senza basarmi sulla versione ufficiale italiana. Certe cose sono andata a sentirle nel doppiaggio italiano per dare la citazione corretta, tuttavia mi sono completamente rifiutata di tenere la versione “ufficiale” di “caring is not an advantage”, che è stato tradotto con “soffrire”. Mi rendo conto che nel processo di traduzione e doppiaggio rientrino fattori quali il labiale e i tempi in cui far rientrare le battute, quindi non voglio togliere credito a chi ha lavorato su quella traduzione, ma, dato che questo è un lavoro per così dire “cartaceo” e quindi non soggetto alle stesse restrizioni, ho cambiato la traduzione che trovavo riduttiva. Se qualcuno avesse suggerimenti, siete molto benvenuti a dirmeli nei commenti! Buona lettura!

Ci sono molte persone le cui vite possono essere spiegate attraverso dei manuali. O, per lo meno, queste persone sono in grado di illudersi di ciò. Comprano riviste le cui lucenti copertine sfoggiano titoli che promettono “consigli” sugli argomenti più disparati. Si fanno diagnosticare malattie da siti web; divorano avidamente programmi televisivi che gli dicono cosa è “in” e cosa è “out”; comprano libri i cui titoli ridicoli vaneggiano di come uomini e donne vengano da pianeti diversi. Leggono e ascoltano ogni genere di chiacchere insensate e immaginano che ciò che ne derivano sia una sorta di guida logica e prudente, che gli stia venendo indicata una via, una strada ovvia.

La mia vita non è mai stata il genere di vita che potesse essere spiegata da un manuale. A essere sinceri, non potrei mai desiderare una vita così semplicistica e tediosa. Vi siete mai seduti con qualcuno per spiegargli le regole degli scacchi? Io odio spiegare le regole. Perché ciò che le regole non vi diranno mai è come vincere. Questo è qualcosa che o si sa o non si sa. Io l’ho sempre saputo. Non lo dico per essere sfrontato. È solo che l’ho sempre saputo. La vita è una grande scacchiera. Potete cercare di leggere un manuale, potete studiarvi le regole, ma questo non vi aiuterà a vincere. Vi accorgerete che, mentre voi stavate studiando le regole, io vi avevo già sconfitto sei mosse fa e voi non vi siete mai accorti che vi ho sussurrato all’orecchio “scaccomatto” mentre vi passavo accanto.

Tutto è un gioco di scacchi, solo su scala diversa. Me lo ha insegnato mia madre. Era lei la stratega in famiglia. Gestire una grande tenuta, sapete, richiede doti strategiche pari a quelle di un generale sul campo di battaglia. Da bambino ho osservato mia madre. Soleva giocare a scacchi contro se stessa, mentre allo stesso tempo dava la sua approvazione sulla disposizione degli ospiti alle cene, licenziava e assumeva i domestici, e si ingraziava i conoscenti per ottenere da loro donazioni per le varie cause da lei scelte. Giocava a scacchi e, rigirandosi un pedone tra le dita eleganti, mi diceva: “Tutto è un gioco di scacchi, Mycroft”. Così diceva, e poi posizionava i pedone sulla scacchiera deliberatamente, con un sonoro e soddisfacente _toc_. Il suono di una decisione presa è il suono di un pedone posato sulla scacchiera. Non ricordo un tempo in cui non conoscessi le regole degli scacchi. E ricordo a malapena un tempo in cui non riuscissi a vincere. È sempre stato contro mia madre che non ci riuscivo.

_Tutto è un gioco di scacchi, Mycroft._ E aveva ragione. Navigare la diplomazia degli studenti di Eton non fu che una questione di disporre i pedoni, gli alfieri e le torri, ogni pezzo con le proprie regole su come muoversi, ma queste regole erano semplicemente lì per dirti come vincere. E la politica mondiale non è altro che diplomazia scolaresca su scala più grande. Nulla più che la partita a scacchi nel salotto di mia madre, su scala monumentale, e con pedoni che fanno un po’ più di rumore quando atterrano sulla scacchiera.

Le uniche occasioni in cui ho desiderato avere un manuale hanno riguardato Sherlock. Sherlock è l’unica cosa che abbia mai guardato – in tutta la mia vita, sull’intero pianeta – senza sapere immediatamente come _vincere_. Cosa tutto sommato accettabile, considerato che sospetto di giocare lo stesso ruolo nella sua vita e che in qualche modo, attraverso il reciproco disagio che ci provochiamo, abbiamo raggiunto un’incerta tregua. Ma lo stesso. Quando mia madre mi insegnò che _tutto è un gioco di scacchi, Mycroft,_ vorrei sapere se stesse includendo Sherlock nel “tutto”.

Oh, non lo so. Penso, nei giorni in cui ci penso, che nemmeno mamma abbia mai saputo esattamente cosa pensare di Sherlock. Allo stesso modo che non penso abbia mai saputo esattamente cosa pensare di nostro padre. Lui pensava in maniera più simile a Sherlock: un cervello fatto per la scienza, e pur sempre infinitamente temperato dalla filosofia. Una personalità che amava l’ordine e la logica, scoprire il _perché_ e il _percome_ , e lanciandosi costantemente, inevitabilmente in voli pindarici per arrivarci. C’è immaginazione in Sherlock, enormi riserve ancora intatte. Lo trovavo sfinente quando era piccolo, quando mamma morì e lui diventò improvvisamente una mia responsabilità, quando gli chiesi cosa volesse fare da grande e lui rispose: “Il pirata”. Il pirata. Ditemi, di grazia, cosa uno debba fare quando la persona sotto la sua tutela gli dice che vuole fare il _pirata_. Io gli dissi che doveva andare a Eton. I pirati non vanno a Eton, ecco come mi rispose. E questa, suppongo, era logica infallibile, così come era logica infallibile la mia risposta che gli Holmes invece sì. E che gli Holmes non sono _pirati_.

Ma chi sono io per dire questo? Sono molto diverso da mio padre e, in ogni caso, lo conoscevo appena. Vorrei che _Sherlock_ l’avesse conosciuto. Penso che lui avrebbe giovato dell’influenza di qualcuno più simile a lui, più capace di resistere ai balzi di quella sua testa convoluta. Ma nostro padre morì prima che Sherlock sapesse camminare e prima che io fossi abbastanza grande da sbrogliare la sua personalità, lasciando mamma e me alleati nelle nostre partite di scacchi e ugualmente sconcertati dal lato Holmesiano della famiglia. Forse gli Holmes _sono stati_ pirati. Da qualche parte nella nostra storia familiare poi ripulita, non abbiamo forse tutti cominciato come pirati? E alla fine, suppongo, cosa sono i pirati se non strateghi? Anche loro giocano a scacchi, solo, se devo essere sincero, una versione un po’ più divertente di quelle a cui mi è permesso giocare.

Ecco cosa vi direbbe chiunque ci avesse appena conosciuti: che Sherlock ed io ci assomigliamo molto. Che siamo molto simili. Il mio grande segreto è che so che non lo siamo. Potremo anche essere entrambi molto intelligenti – più intelligenti della media – ma lo siamo in modi diversi. È, penso, il grande segreto che ho tenuto nascosto perfino a _lui_.

Perché in fondo cosa può fare uno quando è ancora solo un bambino egli stesso, appena all’università, che si trovi improvvisamente investito del compito di allevare un fratello minore che conosce appena e che ha raramente preso in considerazione? Cosa deve fare uno quando non è mai stato in grado di illudersi che esistano manuali per questo genere di cosa? _Tutto è un gioco di scacchi, Sherlock_. Questo è quello che gli ho insegnato. Ma quella era la mia lezione. Riflettendoci, non credo che dovesse essere la sua.

Sottovalutai la sua capacità di formare attaccamenti. Io ho lui, supposi che sarebbe stato sufficiente per lui avere me. Ma è sempre stato irritato da questo, è sempre stato pieno di risentimento e ribellione. E, con il l’espandersi della sua cerchia di amici, diviene sempre più difficile tenere i pedoni al loro posto. Il dottor Watson è abbastanza facile, sono arrivato a fidarmi di lui come alleato nella partita di scacchi che è tenere Sherlock al sicuro. E l’ispettore Lestrade si è a sua volta rivelato utile. Ma ho commesso errori, ne sono consapevole, nella valutazione della psiche di mio fratello. Specialmente di recente. L’intero fiasco con Irene Adler è stato colpa mia, un errore di giudizio da parte mia, nato dall’impazienza e da un insolito sbaglio nella lettura della scacchiera. Be’, della scacchiera di mio fratello, quindi forse meno insolito di quanto vorrei.

A volte mi chiedo se Sherlock rimarrebbe sorpreso dallo scoprire che considero la sua felicità l’obbiettivo della nostra particolare partita a scacchi. Credo di sì. _So_ che lo sorprenderebbe in giorni come questo, quando chiama per chiedermi un favore. “Buongiorno fratello caro. Come _stai_? Senti, mi chiedevo se potessi darmi una mano: ho bisogno di un po’ di accesso a Baskerville. In effetti, accesso _completo_ a Baskerville. Per, ooh non saprei, diciamo un giorno o due.” mi chiede, e io ascolto la finta dolcezza nella sua voce, e so che non si aspetta che io gli dica di sì, o quantomeno non senza estorcere qualcosa in cambio, ed è vero che normalmente non lo farei mai, e so di star sconvolgendo le regole della nostra particolare partita, ma non rispondo senza aver riflettuto. Al contrario, rispondo con tutta la fermezza di sempre. “Sì” dico. “Puoi avere ventiquattro ore. Per te e John immagino?”. Lui rimane in silenzio. “Bene” dico per concludere la telefonata, “chiamerò –”. “C’è qualcosa che non va?” dice, come sapevo avrebbe fatto. “No” gli rispondo, come sapevo avrei detto alla sua domanda. “Mycroft,” dice. “Non essere melodrammatico” dico io e attacco i telefono.

“Ho bisogno che mio fratello e il dottor Watson abbiano accesso a Baskerville. Accesso illimitato. Per ventiquattro ore.” dico a qualunque assistente mi stia accanto.

“Quando, signore?” risponde incredulo.

“Il più presto possibile. Subito.” rispondo io distrattamente, e l’assistente si affretta ad uscire dalla stanza. Dal mio cellulare trilla la suoneria dei messaggi e ci do una rapida occhiata. _Non è finita.SH_

Rinfilo il cellulare in tasca e osservo il viso di Moriarty attraverso lo specchio unidirezionale, su cui sono state incise le lettere S H E R L O C K.

“Tutto è un gioco di scacchi, Mycroft” ricordo a me stesso ad alta voce. I sentimenti non sono un vantaggio.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben(ri)trovati! Se la traduzione vi è piaciuta fatemi un fischio, così saprò se andare avanti con la serie... ma chi voglio prendere in giro, certo che vado avanti con la serie! La magnifica earlgreytea68 scrive divinamente e merita tutto il vostro amore, quindi anche se non leggete l'originale inglese andate a lasciarle qualche kudos!


End file.
